The Millenium Oddyssey
by lionheart7
Summary: Every one thousand years, time has a knack to repeat itself. And I do not see any exception for Links legacy. This is my first fic, and I am soon going to write another one. Please R&R.


CHAPTER 1 THE DISCUSSION  
  
"Hey, Jase, Jase! Wake up!" I looked up. I had no intention of what time it was, nor what was calling me. "Hey," it was my little sister. "Do you know what time it is?" I shook my head, and rolled back into bed, eyes closed. "It's ten-thirty, silly. Did you maybe, like, oversleep?" I jumped, startled. "Oh, now you're awake. Come on. Mom made pancakes today." She got up and skipped downstairs.  
Before getting up, I took time to relax and get up myself. I ran my fingers through my blond hair. I looked around. Good old Outset Island. The small Island, never a care in the world here. I looked up yet again, this time behind me, to see my great great grandfather's coat of arms shield. To think my family has been living here for almost 20 decades now. I got up and went downstairs.  
"Hey mom. Hey dad." "Morning, sleepyhead." my dad called back. My dad is always jolly. That may be the reason why I am too. My mom, on the other hand, is serious and slim. I got my blond hair and seawater eyes from her. "Oh yes." my mother said. "I ironed your favorite shirt today." "Oh thanks." She held out the shirt, along with the green hat, and I took them and went to my room to dress. It looked great along with my blond hair and seawater eyes. However, that was not the biggest reason why I liked it so much. It was because two years ago, at my tenth birthday, my mom had given me this for a present. She told me she had sown it herself, thread by thread. It must have been hard. That's why I like to wear it a lot.  
I walked back out. "Oh, you look so cute in that outfit." Said mom.  
"MOM!!!" I yelled. "Well, enough of this," said dad. "Eat up. We have  
a long day ahead of us." "What do you mean?" I called back, my mouth  
half full of pancakes. I swallowed. "Oh yes. You don't know yet."  
Interrupted mom. "Know what?" "Well," Answered dad." Your mother and I  
have been talking lately, and we've been thinking, we've been living  
here for a long time." "Two whole centuries." Answered my sister.  
"Yes, two hundred years." Agreed mom. "That's why I feel like its time  
for a change. That's why we have been thinking about moving."  
  
CHAPTER 2 MOVING OR NOT  
  
"MOVING!!!" My sister and I yelled at the same time. "But I like it here." My sister cried. "I don't know." I thought. " It sounds like fun." "Don't worry." Mom said calmly. "We' re not going to decide without you." "But." My sister mumbled. "But I like it here. Besides, our dads lived here. And our dad's dad, and our dad's dad dad lived here too." "We know." Calmed Dad. "We've been talking about that. Yes, our family had a tradition of living here, but maybe we could start our own." "We're thinking of going to Orcan. I hear it's lovely there." Agreed mom. "Still." "Well, lets vote. Majority rules you know." Interrupted dad. "Okay. All in majority of not going raise your hand. " My sister's hand shot up like a firecracker in an erupting volcano. "Okay, all in favor of going raise your hand." Mom raised her hand. "Okay, one on one. Where's my son?" "Here." I answered. "Well, I can't vote because I am the vote keeper. It's up to you, son. So, what is it going to be?" "Hmm." I thought. "It would take me more than now to decide. How about I'll think about it for the day and tell my choice at dinnertime?" "Great idea." Commented dad. "So I'll see you then. Bye dad." "Where are you going?" "Outside." I smiled at the door and said see ya to my family. I exited.  
Wheww. That was close. Finally, it was so pressurized in there. All my family waiting and watching my every move. It's great that I could find the perfect excuse just at the right time. Of course, this would only keep me until dinnertime, so I had better decide now. I can't believe it. My dad giving me the chance of making a decision that may change my life and my familys' forever. I used to just sit around and let him and mom make the decisions. What now? I never made a decision this big before. I suppose I should go for a stroll first, and then maybe I could decide. Yeah, I will!  
I took some steps toward the old cutter's house. Boy did he love to cut. Even days when his plants were already cut, he would cut them again. Just the thought of not seeing or hearing him every day made my body shiver. "Hey Jase." The cutter said. "Hello, Mr. Martez." I replied. "What's the matter, you look disappointed." "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that my parents have given me the responsibility of deciding if we should go to Orcan to live there, but I don't know what to say." "Well, I know what I would say. I mean, who would want to go to a busy crowded city like there when you can stay in such a peaceful, beautiful place like here. Every day you could do whatever you want, like if I were in the city, people would make fun of how much I like to cut my grass. So don't go." "Really?" "Positive." "YAAY!!! Thanks!" And I ran off. Finally, I got it. He made some good points, freedom, solitude, and beauty. I ran so fast that I tripped over a cobblestone and fell right into a line of roses.  
"UHHH!!!" I looked up to see who that was. That was the problem, I couldn't see with all that mud in my eye. I wiped it off to see the startled face of our chubby next-door neighbor Mrs. Rosailia. It seemed I had landed right into her patch of roses. "Uhh, you are all dirty." I was glad to see she wasn't mad about the roses, instead of, me. "Oh, sorry. I guess your roses aren't so lively either." "Those aren't my roses!" She hollered. "Besides, even if those were mine, I still wouldn't blame it on you for tripping into my patch. So why were you in such a hurry?" "My dad made it up to me to say if we should go or not to Orcan island or not, and Mr. Martez said I should say no." "Oh, that guy," she said disgustingly. "All he cares about is his grass. His brain is made of straw. Don't listen to him. It'll be fun to go to a new place, get a bigger house, maybe meet more friends. In addition, you could still send a postcard over here to keep your old friends. They definitely would have better business there, so your family could eventually get enough money to buy pools and other fun stuff." "So you're saying I should go." I asked. "Yes, correct." Oh boy, just when I had it, she came. After a short goodbye, I walked the rest of the way home, still feeling the way I did before. They both made good ideas, but what shall I do? Well, one thing's for sure. I can't take it anymore! I have it! I will answer right now so I wouldn't have to dread about it until dinnertime. I entered through the door. "Mom, Dad," "yes?" They replied. "I've decided." This was a big lie, but I had to do it. "What?" I had to decide now. There was no backing down. Go, or not, I shall decide it in the most best way possible. Eenie meanie miney moe, Catch a tiger by the toe; as I walk and tune a hum, I chew a batch of bubblegum. I got it. "We're moving."  
  
CHAPTER THREE GET USED TO IT  
  
I looked over the beautiful landscape of Orcan once more. Children laughing and playing, the friendly houses on each hill, the grass covering the whole land. Who knew Orcan would be so great!  
It all happened so fast. The second I said we were moving I was caught in a tornado of towels, TV's, clothes, the kitchen table, and whatever else you could think of. In the next, I was thrown on a ship and dragged all the way here. Luckily, I was able to say my goodbye's to Mrs. Rosailia, Mr. Martez, and everyone else. When Mrs. Roisailia and Mr. Martez met after I told them about my decision, well, let's say that it was not a pretty one. The last thing I remember was being told that they were about to have a grownup meeting and the next I heard a scream of Pain from Mr. Martez that was so loud that I could still hear it on the other side of the island. Guess when people grow up they start talking about more interesting facts.  
There I was, exiting off the ship with my family to a foreign land. The castle model hanging over the tiny town was so realistic. The first thing I wanted to do was to go see the sights and to talk to everyone there, since there was still daylight. I ran up to everyone, getting more and more knowledge of the place. Some told me of a rich man who lives down the street, and a poor guy named Steve who every night would live on the things he throws away, like old toys, or some fresh food and water that was made two degrees warmer than he expected. Some told me of Richard A.K.A Eskimo man, who lives right next door. He is called Eskimo Man because the country he came from was always hot, so it is freezing here to him, and because of that, he wears a big Eskimo coat every day. Some told me of the three gossip givers, the Nukem Gang, Tetra and Rachel, and the little Tipsters. The Nukem gang is just a group of second grade boys that think they are all that, so they spy and eavesdrop on anyone who has a secret to tell. If anyone asks them a question about one of the secrets they heard, they get so happy that they know more than you, they tell you everything they know about the question. Dumb boys. Oh well, what could you expect from a gang of second graders? They don't even realize that if they tell the secrets, then they aren't the only knowers. Tetra and Rachel are just some adults that talk about secret gossip right out in the open, and they don't even whisper, so all you have to do is get in ten feet range and you could hear everything they say. The little Tipsters are just two preschool kids that if you pay a cent to each, they would tell you some of the things they don't understand, like if two people were dating, they would tell you that candy man and nice lady were duuting, or something. These three are the main ways of communication, so the first thing I did was go to them. The Nukem Gang told me that it was their teach's birthday next week, and they were planning a special prank specially for her that day. I wouldn't worry for Mrs. Dewford. At this rate by then, she would know about this. The adults just talked about Lenzo and Tiarra dating. Yuuuk! I don't want to hear about this! As for the Tipsters, I took the dime I got from my allowance and gave that to them and because of that, they told me their biggest, juiciest gossip ever. I remember it clearly. They told me that an old man wearing a mysterious cloak had come to town today. They said he is living at the hill next to the windmill. Little did I know this was the first step that changed my life forever.  
  
CHAPTER 4 FRIENDS AND WITHOUT THE R  
  
With all this knowledge, I couldn't help but think that Orcan was a much better place than Outset Island. Nothing out of the ordinary happened there. There were no rich, no poor, no Eskimo man, and no gossip tellers. Now all I had left was to check out my house, make a couple of friends, and meet everyone in town I hadn't yet. I met up with my family at the market. It was so crowded! Potion Shop, Masks and Things, Male Mail and Fee-mail, I could go on. I looked for my parents. I saw them at Male Mail and Fee-mail getting their house will from the mail. "Hey mom, hey dad, what's up?" "There you are!" Mom exclaimed. "We have the house warrant. Go get your sister, she's playing with two little girls her age." The Tipsters! " Kay, mom. See ya." I was so excited about seeing my house that I ran all the way to the little Tipster's playground and called my sister. "Oh, big brother!" She said happily. "It's the greatest here. The girls here are so nice. I was worried more about the people here than anything else. I'm glad you said yes. Thank you big brother! I'm sorry for yelling at you back at home for telling mom we're going. So, let's see our new house!" I ran back to my parents, but I had to slow down occasionally since my sister couldn't run that well. "Special delivery!" I joked when I gave my parent's my sister. "Okay then," my Dad told us. "Let's see our house." We walked into the big house I saw on the windmill when I talked to the windmill man. I couldn't believe this was ours. After a quick guide around the house and told where we would sleep, I walked back out. Time for step two. Some friends. I went to the playground of the Sixth Grade school. I don't go to school, instead, I am home schooled. I walked over to the sixth grade boys. "Hey." I called so I could introduce myself. "Who are you?" "I'm Jase, I just got here. I came from Outset Island. It's glad to meet you." I took out my hand to shake. They through it back. "Outset? That dumb boring little island with a population of almost nothin'?" That was very rude. Yes, outset was boring and only had a populating of 274 people (now 270 people), but that still wasn't the right thing to say. "Look at those dumb clothes. Is that the "hots" at your puny little rock?" All the kids laughed. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "No, these are one of my special clothes. My mom made it when I was ten, thread by thread." "Oh, so now you're a mama's boy," he laughed, followed by a chorus of other laughs from the boys in the playground. "Come on guys, if anyone sees me with this pajama wearing tiny rock mama's boy, I'll be embarrassed for life." He and the rest of his troop marched off. Well, that went well. "Hey," I heard from behind. I turned on my heel. It was a short little girl. "I noticed you weren't from here." " That's right. I'm from Outset." "Oh, I've heard of that place. Isn't that the small island that is always in any season green and full of life?" "Yes," I answered. "You must tell me of it. My relatives live there, so I get postcards from them. However, I don't really learn that much from that. Can you tell me of it?" "Sure. By the way, what's your name?" "I'm Amelia. How 'bout you?" "I'm Jase." "Well, pleasure to meet you, Jase. So come on, I'm not going to find out about Outset myself." "Oh, right."  
  
I explained to her of all the trees and little hills and the six- foot bridge that goes over the little stream that goes right through the island. After a little while, I was done for the time and I had to go back. She made me promise to come back tomorrow so I could tell her more. Mission two accomplished. Yeah, I know what your thinking. But hey, the boys here are just too mean, and if I somehow do become friends with them, I'll probably end up in a street fight or gang fight unless I say no, then I wouldn't be their friends no more. Therefore, it would be best off with Amelia. Now to meet everyone I hadn't yet. I went to everyone that I knew of, until I was sure I met every one. As I was approaching my house's door, I remembered what the little Tipsters told me. The cloaked old man at the house next to the windmill! I almost forgot about him. I walked over to the windmill. There was his house. I slowly walked to the door. I pressed the doorbell of the old ramshackled house. Whoever lived here picked a bad house to live in. He must only be here temporarily to take such a poor house. The door opened. There I saw him, the old man, from head to toe in a cloak, with a short beard. His face was hidden. "Who's there?" he looked around. "Right here!" I exclaimed. He looked down. "Oh, down there." He looked at me and did sort of a jump backward. "Is there something the matter?" I asked. "No, it's just that you remind me of someone of my past, an old friend. Come on in, you're letting in a draft." I in this position knew stranger danger and quickly jumped back. "No actually, I would like to stay here." "Why? It's cold here. Oh, well. If you say so, then." He closed the door. I relaxed a bit. If he was a kidnapper, he would have refused and continued to repeat to come in. "So what did you want?" "Well, I'm new here, so I wanted to meet everyone." "Ahh." He quickly mumbled some phrases to himself; all I could hear of it was "believe" and "truth." It could have been like: how am I to believe he is telling the truth, or: he believes I am telling the truth. Either way it didn't make sense. "Have you ever heard of Forsaken Island?" He asked. "No." I answered. "Of course not. It's and island I just noticed being builded on. I saw some of the most terrifying creatures on there while I was passing by it in my boat." "What kind?" "Oh, the worst we know of today that still exist. Latios Knights, Enchanted Wizzrobes. It may seem they've had it that they don't have anywhere to live since we and them are always fighting. They must have found an island not yet took by mankind. As soon as they had seen it, they started construction. I remember that it was next to the coast of the Pacific Ocean, down right to Brotoa." "Thanks. Why are you even telling me this?" He gave a short giggle. "That, my friend, will be discovered in time. It's getting cold." He entered into his house just as a shiver of wind raced up my spine. Boy, he was weird. He even called me friend! He acts more like friend without the R. Maybe he isn't a kidnapper, but still, how could he know so much about the monsters and their latest goal? How do I even know that he isn't a monster himself? It's possible. Monsters aren't even foreign to our language, but an Enchanted Wizzrobe can talk in many different languages. Moreover, who was the old friend he thought of me as? Whatever, it's almost dark. I better get home.  
  
CHAPTER 5 THE ODDYSSEY BEGINS  
  
I woke up to a hearty breakfast by my mom, and then walked outside where I would play until it was time to be home schooled. It's starting to become just like Outset. Every day I wake up and am home schooled. I ran to the playground where I promised Amelia I would tell her more about Outset. I found her there, waiting. "Where were you?" She asked. "Sorry," I apologized. "I guess at Outset I'm always used to waking up late, since I always had nothing to do." " That's okay, I was just joshing you. So, yesterday were talking about how hard it was that you had to do chores all day since you were always free." We talked until I was done telling her every last detail about Outset, then we went and played on the opposite bars from the bullies that picked on me yesterday until it was time for me to go to home school and for Amelia to go to her school. After a short good bye, I walked in the direction of my house, and eventually walked inside. My mom was free because my dad went to work as a top priority lawyer here. He did have a good way of talking me into things. In the middle of science, I heard a big scream from outside. Usually I would just ignore it, for if it was dangerous, I wouldn't want to get near. However, this voice was different. It was a high girl voice. Kind of like Amelia's! I quickly told my mom about the voice and we ran outside. There a powerful figure stood holding Amelia! She was screaming and kicking, I couldn't let this happen! I took a rock and put it into the rubber band I was using during science, and shot a rock at the man's head! With a thump, he pushed back, giving time for Amelia to escape his grasp. He looked at me with black eyes, face shrouded in ash. The only thing that looked lively was his red hair, going flat across his head. The silk and jewels he wore were treasures held only by Latios Knights, Pordapikins, and Cave Trolls. This meant that he is of the demon world, the darkness of the evil beings. With a shake, he looked at me and gave a dirty look. He grabbed me and threw me onto the windmill, slightly missing the blade. Luckily this windmill has a platform which to stand on. All of a sudden, he jumped up and came at me. I ran for the stairs, but he beat me to it. He hit the above platform with his fist and it came crashing down. Now there was no escape, I had only one choice. to fight.  
CHAPTER 6 BOY VS. DEMON. DARN.  
  
I once again looked into the eyes of the monstrous thing. I then saw  
the reflection of me looking right back! What? Demons don't have an  
eye reflection, that's why their eyes are always black. This was not a  
demon; it was actually a human being. What kind of human is with  
monsters? If monsters are met with any human, they rip them to shreds.  
However, this one, it was a man, I was sure of it. But how?  
The person, of course, had black eyes, which could have meant he was  
part demon, part human. Nevertheless, that too wouldn't make any  
sense, for demons and humans do not marry. There is only one answer. A  
human possessed by a demon. Wait, that wouldn't make too much sense  
either, for demons never use others to do their work. Wait, I have it!  
And Evil One reborn to his yang, the evil presence within all of us.  
This also doesn't make much sense, but it's the best I got. The  
monster then jumped at me. I jumped away hitting the corner nearly  
falling of and into the spinning blade. He turned and a fireball  
sailed at me. This is a trick of an Enchanted Wizzrobe. How do I know  
so much about monsters? I'll tell you. When I was seven, I was afraid  
of the dark. My mom told me that there was nothing to be afraid of;  
the only monsters were those that I feared. Therefore, she told me of  
all of them, their weaknesses, and even made it somewhat funny, too.  
After I heard about the monster's way, I calmed, for I knew all of  
their weaknesses and attacks. Anyway, the fireball. I had no escape,  
for I knew that fireballs were too fast. However, my mom once told me  
that fireballs are always floating, so you can fall down, and it will  
never get you. I followed this and saw an open window behind the  
blade. I slid down the wall, just as the fireball sailed over. I don't  
have good climbing capabilities, so I let myself fall until I landed  
into the window, then I slid through. The room was empty. Then, The  
ceiling began falling. The strength to do this was none other than the  
Latios Knights. Of course, I knew their weakness, too. Mom said that  
they are heavily armed, with big muscles, giant swords, the metal  
helmet, and the big metal armor. With this on, the Knights can hardly  
move an inch. All you have to do is run behind them and there you  
should see a piece of woolen clothe. Cut the delicate cloth with  
anything, even your hand will be strong enough, and the whole bodysuit  
will fall, showing the weak, puny real self of the Latios's skin. I  
quickly ran up to the stairs, and silently opened the door. There he  
was, specially dressed for the part, too. I snuck behind him, and cut  
the cloth with my fist. It fell, the sword too, and I quickly hit his  
bare skin with a rugged stone. He didn't hesitate to shape-shift while  
I threw another stone at him. As I recall, A Vamanese Wizzrobe could  
do that. Guess what he turned into, an Enchanted Wizzrobe. Let me  
guide you through the Wizzrobes. There's Wizzrobe, which has no magic,  
yet can fly, and is very puny and dumb. An Enchanted Wizzrobe, my  
opinion is the best one of the three, cannot fly, but can use  
extremely powerful spells, like the fireball shown earlier, and a  
special trick where it takes any monster, and burns it with a possess  
fireball, which allows it to control the monster, and make it into a  
flaming monster that never its flame dies until it is slain. Then  
there is the Vamanese Wizzrobe, which cannot fly, cannot use spells,  
but can shape shift into anything but a Wizzrobe of any other sort.  
There was no weakness to an Enchanted Wizzrobe. Darn, I guess I'll  
have to find one. The only reason I wasn't scared of one when I was  
young was because they lived far away and rarely shown themselves.  
He then shot a fireball at me, so I ducked. No hits, no danger. It  
then tackled me and I fell down onto the rim holding it before the  
slashing blade. It then shot a fireball at the window, and it smashed  
into millions. Doh! Wait, that gives me an idea! I jumped down, and  
slid on the wall until I landed on the rim of the blade. I took a  
large stone from the window, and struggled my way to the blade. The  
Wizzrobe shot a fireball at me, so I hid beneath the stone, and the  
fire went around me. I raised it up, and started crawling my way to  
the spinning blade again. Again a fire, again a block, and so on until  
I got to the blade. I threw the stone into the rim, and the rim was  
already weakened by the fire. The rim broke, so I held what was left  
of it, and the blade went berserk and flew up. I used the rim to steer  
it, and I drove it at the monster. With a scream, the Wizzrobe started  
running, while I chase it with the blade. Finally, I hit him and he  
was knocked all the way to the other side of the city. I now had a  
second problem. How do I get down from here! The blade was going  
higher and higher, and I couldn't even see the ground. All I could see  
was the top of the windmill house. I then saw the cape of the  
Wizzrobe, and so I jumped. I fell, and then when I went past the cape  
I grabbed it. This cape was from a Wizzrobe, not an enchanted one.  
Wizzrobe have special capes that allow them to hover after they've  
jumped. This meant he must have had the ability to fly, and when he  
had been thrown, he switched back and flew to safety. He must have  
dropped his cape when he was knocked away.  
I flew down, slowly and gently, and was amazed at how much control I had over it. I quickened my speed, and fell right next to where my mom was standing. Cool. I think I am going to keep the cape. Then I could hover any time. " I saw you fighting up there," my mom congratulated me. "You had me so worried. I can't believe you beat up that monster." "Yeah, and I even got a hover cape from it." I laughed. "Never do that again, okay?" "Kay." I was glad my mom wasn't so worried. She always knew that I was very smart and witty. She probably already knew that I would defeat that thing. All of a sudden, I heard another scream, except this was right above me. I looked up. Amelia was being held by the Wizzrobe! "Ahh!" She yelled. All of a sudden, the creature speeded up and zoomed out of here. "I lost Amelia," I whispered to myself.  
  
CHAPTER 7 THE FORSAKEN ISLAND  
  
Within the guilt of letting Amelia be kidnapped, I ate little at dinner. My dad and sister wanted to know what had happened so my mom and I told them all about what happened. My dad is like my mom in that region, and my sister thought it was fun, and wanted to do it too. Of course, my mom and dad never would let her do that. They knew I was tricky, but they knew my sister wouldn't take it seriously. At night, I had a hard time getting to sleep. Whenever I was close, I remembered about Amelia, probably up, looking out at the world, crying. That is if she was even alive.  
I jumped. How could I even think that? Of course she was. She always was. She's free, escaped on a boat; she probably is at her house now. Ahh, who am I kidding. That's all a bunch of lies. Who knows? None even know where she had been taken.... Except me. I jumped. The old man! He told me that they are building a city on an island called Forsaken Island. The monster was enriched in demon goods. He must have taken her to Forsaken! I must contact the police immediately! As I jumped out of bed, I thought. Wait, they won't believe me, I'm only twelve. Besides, what will I tell them, I met a mysterious old man that told me of Forsaken island and just yesterday I fought a demon that kidnapped Amelia? No. Wait! I have it. I'll go save her myself. She's my friend, and I did beat up a shape-shifting monster yesterday. I could do it! As I ran down the stairs, I remembered. Ah, yes. For good luck, I shall wear my lucky shirt. I went into my room and changed into my lucky shirt and hat. Okay now to go. Wait! I. need. my rest! Yeah! I'll rest up a bit before I go. I went to bed and rested a while, then I left. Wait! Uhhh, Well, Ok I admit it. I am stalling. I just can't think of my parents seeing I'm gone and think I have been kidnapped. Besides, I may not make it back alive. What to do. "Hey. yawn, what are you doing son?" It was dad. I must have woken him up. "Sorry dad. I was just, well," "I know, you're going to save Amelia, aren't you?" "How did you know?" He chuckled. "Oh, that's easy. You have your adventure face on, and also your lucky shirt in the middle of the night." "Oh, that." "Don't worry. I have faith in you. Just on thing." "Yes?" "You're not going like that." "Why not?" "Because, you need weapons." "Where would I get those?" He chuckled again. "Right in front of your nose." He took me to my room, and showed me my great great grandfather's shield. "Oh, that." He pulled it off the wall, and gave it to me. I put it on my back. "Thanks, I'll be going now." I ran to the door. "Not so fast." I stopped. "What?" "I'll show you. Come, follow me." He tiptoed to the attic. I followed. He opened a chest, and in it lay a sword. "This was my dad's sword." He gave it to me. "Oh, and don't lose it. This is the only thing here that's from my dad." "I won't." I promised. I put it into my belt, and walked to the door. It was heavy. I better get used to it. I exited my house and dragged myself all the way to the shipyard. I got onto my families ship that they used to get here, and started sail. As I recall my dad doing it, you first press thing thingamajig down, and then this twirl thing is used for turning. The sail fell, and then I used the twirly thing to turn in the direction. Luckily, Forsaken Island was not far from here, it would only take about twenty minutes to drive there.  
  
CHAPTER 8 SAIL, RESCUE, EASY. OR IS IT?  
  
Land ho! Forsaken, dead ahead! The old man was right, I thought as I looked over at the light housed plain. Those weren't houses; I saw as I came closer, those were searchlights. How do I pass them without detection? I circled the island a far perimeter from the lights, and discovered a rocky canyon where no lights could have gotten. As I hid the boat behind a cliff wall, I climbed down and crawled beneath the spaces in the ground. As I got nearer, I noticed a window with seagulls flying next to. I knew this must be where she is being held captive. As I neared it, I saw a group of Pordapikins coming my way, on guard. I hid behind a stone wall, and in the darkness I spotted symbols on the stone. Wait, this was not a rocky canyon; this was the remains of a tower! It seems that this place was inherited long ago before they came. Maybe there's a reason why they built it here. There's no time to think, I have to save Amelia! When I neared the entrance, I saw two Pordapikins guarding the door. How would I get past them? The first Pordapikin grabbed a water barrel and drank what was left, and threw it at me. It struck me and I fell. Hmm, that gives me an idea.  
I grabbed the barrel and put it over me. I tiptoed, and got near the entrance. All of a sudden, the second Pordapikin got thirsty, and grabbed the barrel for a drink. Now what? As he raised it, he started slurping it, but there was no water, only me. I fell out and landed onto his head, and he dropped the barrel and fell over. I was caught. I ran out and the second one chased me. I ran into the tower, and I closed the door just as he ran at me. With a thud, the door closed, and then I heard another one, apparently his head against the door. My mom told me that Pordapikins weren't that smart. As I looked up, I saw the stairs. They seemed to go on forever, but I had no time, for the Pordapikins, those ferocious pig headed beasts, were going to set off the alarm, and the whole city would be all at me. I ran up the stairs, and finally made it to the top. There I saw a cage, and in that cage was Amelia. There were about four Latios Knights guarding it. This called for a distraction. As I saw the pots on my side of the wall, an idea sprung. I took the pots and put them on their sides. I pushed them down, and they fell down the stairs, making as much noises as possible. The Latios Knights went at it, and they all walked past me. I knew that they were so slow, they would be chasing the pot for an hour before they find out it's a pot. I ran to the cage and peered inside. Amelia looked up. "Jase?" She asked. "Jase, is that you?" I nodded. I began work on the key. A shadow went over me. "Jase, watch out!" I turned to see a Dragopuls, a bird with gold wings that eats anything that has meat. Definitely this was a monster, if you're wondering. I've never seen one this size. They're usually the size of a full-grown man, but this one was as big as the entire tower! This one was wearing a steel mask, too, which meant it was tamed. It savaged me with it's beak through the top hole, and flew me over to the middle of the ocean. It threw me down into the sea. I struggled and struggled, but I could not escape the wrath. I almost gave up as I sunk down, and lost conciseness.  
  
CHAPTER 9 THE PLOT THICKENS  
  
As I woke from a dream about Amelia being eaten by the bird, I found that I was in the middle of nowhere. I looked around. That was so fast. I hardly remember what happened. A bunch of Pordapikins, some Latios Knights, and a really big Dragopuls.  
As I spewed water from the sea, I looked around. It was a scorching desert. How I managed to survive long enough to float to a distant island, I don't know. But one things for sure. I have to get out of here! Where's my boat? Oh no! I remember. I hid it beneath the destroyed tower's headpiece. It's probably destroyed by now. Someone must have found it. I looked to the sky. A bright sunray hit my eye. I shielded it with my hand. It was light out. If I remember, when I left, it was dark out. I must have been sailing for over three hours. As I remember, no one can be unconscious for drowning for almost a quarter day. I must have hit land before I awoke. I looked at the map I got from the ship. As I looked around Forsaken's borders, I found that no island matched this one's description. Since it was day, I looked at my shadow. It showed me that that way was south. I looked around. I could see no other island near. As I looked at my map, I remembered the waves pushing me to the right before I passed out. As I looked at the waves and my shadow, I found they went west. That means that I have been going west along the currents. Since west is what took me here, east should be where Forsaken Island is. I took the map, and found west of Forsaken is Drinico Island. As I reached for my shield to block me from the sun, I felt nothing. I looked. My shield was gone. As I checked for my sword, it was gone too.  
"Hey, you finally awoke. Still visiting to get to know people?" I turned to see a robe covering an old man. The Mysterious Old Man. I got frightened. "Don't worry, I'm friend, not foe." "Then how did you find me?" He laughed aloud. "Found you, I saved you. When I saw you floating in the sea, I lured you up, and took you to the closest island there, which was Drinico Island. If I never lured you up, you would have lost all of your air by the time you would have floated here. They make it seem so close on the map, but it's just because of the next island close to it. As I put you down, I noticed your shield and sword weren't here. They must have sunk bottom by now, since they are made of heavy metal." What am I going to do? I lost my dad's sword and my mom's shield. I promised dad I wouldn't lose them. " Don't fret. Today's your lucky day. I happen to have an elf sword with me. Those, you know, are smaller and firmer than most regular swords. In addition, I have an elf shield. Those are made of Deku tree wood, though, but you can sell them for a nifty price in the market, enough to buy yourself a small shield if you get the chance, but that's good, for they aren't so heavy that you can't carry them." I took the shield and sword, and was amazed on how much lighter they are. "I'm sorry for thinking you were a foe." "That's all right." He calmed. "You know, you have much more than Amelia to care about. There is much more in store for you." "What?" " Let me explain. Long ago, about 1,000 years ago, there was once a dark lord, Ganondorf, who was a prince of the capital of the world, Hyrule. What they didn't know, though, was that Ganondorf sought to steal the legendary treasure forged by the gods themselves. Legend has it that long ago, these three gods, Courage, Wisdom, and Power, created the planet we know now as earth. Power created mountains, Wisdom created the forest, and Courage created the waters. After they were done, they brought life to live on these creations. Finally, they forged an item with the power of the gods themselves. They bestowed this to mankind, and locked this away with a seal of three orbs protected by the Elves of the forest, the Gorons, those are a type of troll, of the mountains, and finally, the Zoras, those are the Fish man of the ocean. These were passed down only to royalty to protect. Last, they created a magic item that Hyrule passed down only to the upcoming king. The item that was being so protected was called the Triforce. This was only made for protection, so that if the whole world gets in danger, all the creatures would go to Hyrule to call upon the Triforce to save them. Finally, the evil king stole the pieces, called the Triforce and took it for himself. All was lost then. Then a young elf, twelve of age, used the sword he got from his father, recovered the Triforce, and sucked his blade into the evil lord. Since then, all records of Hyrule have been lost with time, and 1,000 years have passed." "Okay, two things. One, what does this have to do with me? Two, how in the world do you know about that?" " This has to do with you because Ganandorf has been reborn, now known as Ganon. Whenever one gets reborn, his name gets shorter. I do not know how he has been reborn, but I'm sure he has. He was the one you faced on your reckless attempt on rescuing Amelia. As you see he was reborn in a mixture of different monster bloods." "Why did he try to take her in the first place?" " You shall discover that in time. As the great Confucius said, one not need know what one not need know yet. Anyway, You are involved because you are the reincarnation of that legendary hero." "What does that mean?" "Renaissance." "What?" "Rebirth! Kids these days, don't know their vocabulary." "So I'm the rebirth. Therefore, what do I do? I no not of the past. How do I stop Ganondorf?" "First, it's Ganon. Ganondorf died a millennium ago." "Sheesh, sorry." "Second, remember in my story when I told you of the three pearls and the legendary item used to open the gate to the Triforce?" "Yes." "Well, you will have to get those four items, open the gates, and use that what is inside to destroy Ganon forever." "Okay, where do I find these Orbs and the item?" "Pearls, not orbs, and you could find them at the palace of the Elves, the Gorons, and the Zora's. The kings and queens would be happy to give you them. As for the item, it is too dangerous to get without first having the pearls. And as for how I know of this, that is one secret that you yourself would have to find out. Now come. I have to take you to the Elv's palace, at Roacna Island."  
  
CHAPTER 10 THE HERO'S BIRTH PLACE  
  
As land approached, I slept in the bottom of the man's boat. As I  
woke, I started to think again. Who is he? Why did they kidnap Amelia?  
Why is he keeping all theses secrets? This is not only an adventure;  
it's also a mystery. I remember at home how I loved to read mystery  
books. One in particular was the Hardy Boys. Reading all those books  
got me good at solving mysteries, like in one book where Sherlock  
Holmes and Watson got stuck on an island, and didn't know where they  
were, so Sherlock calculated the current and the suns angle and found  
where they were. I used the same method when I was on Drinico. Now  
that I was awake, I decided to go and see if we were there yet. As I  
got up, the old man bumped into me. "I see that you are awake. I was  
about to wake you up. We are there.  
He pulled the anchor, and we stopped. As I exited, I thought that  
maybe he is a monster, and just made that story up so he could leave  
me here to rot. As I thought about it more, I realized that I had no  
other choice, so I pressed on through the forest. In no time, I  
discovered the Elf city, and I entered inside before I could change my  
mind.  
As the first step made a tap in the city, the whole place stared at  
me. What? I didn't take anything. I thought that they were peaceful,  
allowed humans to enter here. The old man was a liar. He let me in  
here to boil in Jase and Carrot Stew. I started to run, but I was  
surrounded. I lost.  
"Link?" I heard one say out loud. I looked up, befuddled. "What?"  
"Link, it is you!" I found out Link was a person. "I'm not Link. I've  
come for the Pearl Leaf, I mean the Leaf Pearl." "Link, How did you  
get here?" I heard a small girl say. "I knew you had a prized eternal  
bark from the Deku Tree. That kept you alive, right. Moreover, why do  
you want the Leaf Pearl again? You already saved the planet." "Wait,  
Link is the legendary hero. I'm not Link, I'm a reincore something,  
some reneeesane, or rebirth, if I'm correct." "Rebirth!" came a cry  
from the crowd. "So Link doesn't have an eternal bark?" The girl  
asked. "Told ya there's no such kind of thing. I should know, I'm one  
of those who serve the Deku Tree. He does look a lot like Link,  
though. I trust him." Said a big boy. A chorus of agrees came from the  
Elf crowd. "Since I'm the Great Great Great Great Great Great Great  
Great Great Great times ten grandson of Link's brother," said the boy.  
"I, Steven, shall tell you about Link. Ahem.  
  
Link was a sad boy, he wasn't treated very nice.  
He was an orphan; he was scared of many heights.  
All he wanted was his own fairy, a fairy that he could keep.  
All of the boys got one. No fairy liked his feat.  
All the boys had one, because they were popular.  
Link was not, no friends did occur.  
Then one day, a special one for he,  
The Deku Tree, saw a burglary.  
The special fairy, friends with the tree.  
Liked the way, Link took the way to be.  
He was the Chosen One, fair and square.  
He got his father's sword, and not his underwear.  
He bought a shield, the money was his times thrice.  
And entered the lair of creepy, lots of bats and mice.  
After that, he ran from the city.  
And saved the world. He was very witty.  
Thank You!  
He made a pose, waiting for applause. No one clapped. I stood still,  
paralyzed at the thought. "Well? How'd you like that?" "It was  
terrible! But still, it was, uhh, to the point." "And?" "And I better  
get going see ya!" I ran as if my life depended on it. From what I  
heard, they had no king. They just had the Deku Tree. I ran in that  
direction, and eventually got there. The tree was big. I saw the pearl  
on the platform next to the tree. I climbed onto it and reached for  
the pearl. "HALLLT!!!" I heard. I staggered back. "WWHOOOO GGOOEESSS  
TTHEERREEEE!!!" "It's me, Jase, the kid who looks like Link. I'm here  
for the pearl." "SSSSOOOOOOOO, YYOOUU AARRREEE TTHHEE OOONNNNNNNEEEE  
THHHHHHAAAATT SSSTEEVEEEN TOOOLLLD THHHHE PPPPOOEEEMMM TOOO. IIIII  
HHHAATTTEEE HIIIS RRRHYYYMMMMINNNGG CCAAPPPAABBILLIITTYYYY!!!" "Can  
you not yell so much?" I asked. "Am I really that loud? I guess up  
here it's harder to hear things. However, I can hear you just fine. I  
heard your conversation just over there. And I can't give you it just  
yet." "Why?" "Because you need to prove yourself. I won't let you take  
it, although you do look like him." "So what are you going to do?"  
"Lately, I have been having a problem in me. I don't know what it is,  
but I expect it to be a bug." "You mean a cold." "No, a real bug, as  
like a termite. Long ago, this may have been planted in me. Yet it was  
so small, I couldn't feel it. It feeds off me, and grows bigger every  
time it eats. It's growing bigger, and hungrier every second. If you  
can slay it, you can have the pearl. Understand?" I nodded. "Then,  
enter."  
He opened his mouth real wide, and it showed a tunnel. I entered the  
vast darkness.  
  
CHAPTER 11 THE MONSTER WITHIN  
  
I thought about the monster at the end of the tunnel. Who gave it to  
him? Where did the monster come from? How did they sneak it in? All  
that must be in the past, a curse, maybe. However, no questions, I  
must find that beast.  
I all of a sudden found a small tunnel, probably the root of the tree.  
As I crawled through, I slipped and fell down a hole in his root. I  
landed with a homp onto the wooden base of the tree into an entire  
land of vast openness. I heard something, and I turned. I saw the back  
of a humongous ant eating away at the Deku's base, which turned at my  
homp noise. As I saw its face, I stated that it was covered in nectar  
from the tree. With a roar, it began to face me.  
As I remember, this was an extremely rare beast called the Arhalale. It was just a big ant with poison fangs used for killing Diormatories before eating them. Unfortunately, Diormatories are from another country, and are moving trees that are triple the size of the Deku Tree. Since the Deku Tree is a non-mover, it didn't bother to poison it. This is sabotage. Someone knew that this Arhalale would mistake the Deku for a Diormatory and eat it.  
It jumped and came at me. I grabbed my Wizzrobe cape and soared away fast. As it landed, I took my sword and struck it against the beast. It bounced with a thud and did not even scratch the foe. I needed something more strongly. It got up and shot a poison spit at me. As it did I noticed its birth mark on it's chin. That is it's only weakness. However, how to get to it, for I would have to be twenty times taller. That gave me an idea. I jumped and it shot a big piece of bark at me. I could not escape. The shield, duh! As I took it out, the bark broke as it hit the shield. As I remember, this shield is made from Deku wood. Highly enchanted powerful wood. I ran toward the beast and ran right between it's legs. It looked under after me and I just kept running. It kept following until it lost its balance and fell over and started rolling. It crashed into the wall and fell upside down. I followed with my cape and got there. I thrashed my sword into the birthmark and it came in, blood oozing from the mark. It got up, and I had lost my sword in its mark. As it got up, it was so enraged that it came at me with a full blast tackle. I didn't have time to escape. I closed my eyes. All of a sudden, I heard a bump. I looked and saw it tripped in the hole it made. It fell right-up and I crossed between its legs. As I turned, I saw it fall on the floor, and my sword that was in its birthmark got pushed in deeper. With a squeal from the monster, I ran to the other side and saw the sharp point in its mouth. It must have broken through the throat. With another squeal it fell, dead. I came to it and grabbed the sword from its mark. It was red covered. Now how to get back. I decided that maybe I could get him to sneeze me out. I took out my cape and tickled it across the hole in the Deku's body. I heard a puff, then a huff, and then an I'll blow your house down (Just kidding!). He sneezed, and my cape and I flew up and through the lung. I landed in a patch of flowers. "So, you have destroyed what has been troubling me. I know now that you are definitely the hero of 1,000 years part. You may now have what you want. I walked up and grabbed the pearl. Yay! One down, three more to go. I left for the ship. "Wait!" He yelled. I turned. "You have did extra for me, and for that, you shall have a special gift." He rumbled, and a bow fell out. "This bow is made of my wood. You may not know how to bow, but this bow would make you know every single time you use it. Take good care of it." "I will." And with a short reply, I walked back to the boat.  
  
CHAPTER 12 THE GORON TRIBE  
  
I watched the purple mountains on the distant island flow with the clouds. Is this how America looked when it was first discovered? I know the song: Oh beautiful for spacious skies, forever ways of grain. For purple mountains majesties above the fruited plain. I knew it too well, as my mom would make me sing it every day in our home school. I missed that day. What I wouldn't give to see Amelia back home, and me at my house resting like nothing happened. However, that didn't, and I was forced to be driven away from my family and onto this stranger's boat onto foreign lands to save the world from the power of the Triforce. Maybe one day I could come back home and tell my story to my parents, then my sons as I grow, and then my grandsons later. That is if I passed on this mission. If I didn't, there would be no son, no grandson, no nothing, not even the world if I'm not lucky.  
As I saw the island of Cretone come closer, I packed up my stuff and got onto the bottom of the boat. As it stopped, I exited and walked toward the mountain. As it seemed to get closer, the top that is, I heard a thump and bop up the mountain. As I ran, feared of what it could be, I found a yellow rock bouncing on the mountain repeatedly. I was feared that it would start an avalanche, so I took out my bow and aimed it at the rock. Somehow, I knew it would be picked up by the wind making it go higher, and the arrow would have to be placed here to make it better in aerodynamics. As it sailed, it hit the rock, and surprisingly, it stood up. I gasped. "Hey," the stone replied. "Stop it! I'm just getting a snack." The stone looked at me and I saw it was not a stone. Actually, it was a Goron rolled up in a ball as it is always and hitting itself against the wall to get some rocks to eat. The skin of a Goron is very thick so it can use it as a hitter to make rocks fall down so it can eat them. Gorons are extremely slow so they roll up into a ball so their weight pushes them down so they could go extremely fast. That is a very interesting thing the fact that it uses it's greatest weakness as it's greatest strength. "Sorry, I thought you were a stone." Now that I found the first Goron, I knew that I must be getting close. As I walked on, I found a humongous stone in the shape of a Goron head with the mouth open. As I walked in I found a whole city full of nothing but Gorons. I walked in and talked to a mother taking her son Goron on a walk. "Oh," the female Goron gasped. "I haven't seen humans here for a long time. What brings you here." I needed to find a way to get the pearl when no one knows who I am. "I'm Jase. Where can I find King Komai?" "On an errand for the King, eh? Well then, he's at the bottom of these stairs, follow the Goron heads." "Thank you." I ran down the stairs. Luckily, the King was a nice fellow, so he wouldn't shoo me out. I saw the small Goron heads going into a big one, and so I followed. As I entered, I saw the Goron, King Komai, looking just like the others, big black eyes, yellow-raw orange skin, stony like back, the only difference I could state was the crown. "So what can I do for you?" The King asked. "I'm Jase, and I have come for the Fire Pearl so I can stop the Evil Ganon from taking over the world." He gasped. "Normally, I would not agree to give it to you, but I have noticed that the plague of the sun has been rising. I knew something was wrong. That's why I'm willing to take my chances with you and give you what you want. Here." He reached out and in his hand was the Fire Pearl. Inside was a fire burning endlessly. "Thank you." I reached for it and took it from his hand. Yay! Two down, two more to go. I walked on back to the boat. While I was in the Goron Mountain where the Goron was getting his food, I was so lightheaded; I accidentally got in his way. "Watch out!" He rolled to the right and landed onto a hard piece of stone The stone fell and another one did till the whole mountain started falling. "Avalanche!" He yelled. He rolled away. The mountain was falling, and I was in the middle of it. I ran, and a stone hit the pearl in my hand and it rolled into a cave, which then all of a sudden had been hit by a rock and caved in. Oh boy. The avalanche stopped. Well, at least I was safe. Now what? I ran back to the King Komai, and spoke to him about this tragic event. "Uh! What kind of hero loses a prized item?!" "Sorry." "Well, no matter. If you know correctly about Gorons, you should know they are in high stocks of bombs. Now where was this cave you found?" "At the high point of the mountain." "Gadzooks! That's where the Legendary Hela Monster sleeps! It probably awoke by now. You can not blast the stone, or else it shall escape and destroy our city! Before getting the pearl you must destroy it! Deal?" "Deal." "Then, here you go." He gave me a bomb case filled with bombs and I left for the cave. As I reached the rocky point, I took out the bombs. I planted one at each corner and ran for shelter. With a bang the stone blew up all over the place. I entered.  
  
CHAPTER 13 THE FIRE PEARL GALORE  
  
I crawled through the vast darkness. As I reached for the light, I noticed that it was starting to get hotter. When I entered the light, I found a pool of lava in the middle of a small circle of ground. I wiped the cold sweat off my face. I saw the lava pearl on the little piece of boiled mud in the middle. How am I going to get to that? I heard a snore, a grunt, and a whistle behind me. I turned. There it was, the Monster. Oh, boy, now it gets serious.  
This was a Prodagon. There was not much to say, except they're like Gorons with fire breath, hot surface skin, and times the size of ten.  
It breathed fire at me. I ran away. I took an arrow and shot it at the monster's eye. It rolled up into a ball and rolled at me, making the arrow miss. I ran all I could, but it was too fast. It struck me, and I was sent flying. I landed on the wall and fell. It took a deep breath and shot a flame at me. It was all over. Suddenly, the flame stopped, and an arrow shot into his eye. That wasn't mine. Then, the Mysterious Man came to me. I didn't know he had a bow. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Fine. How did you find me?" "I saw the blast and came to see if you were okay. Watch out!" The monster gave a big blast of fire and me and the Old Man dodged it. The fire lit onto his cloak, and he threw it down and stomped on it. I saw his face. A big white beard, a crown, A fat stomach, and royal garments. He was a king! Of what, though?  
The beast rolled at us, and he grabbed me and dodged. He noticed my bombs. "Where did you get those?" "Oh, these? From the king." The monster came toward us and opened his mouth wide for a blast. I tried to get away. The king stopped me. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Quickly. I know his weak spot. Throw your bomb." Oh. Now I get it. I took the bomb and threw it at the monster. It started to breath fire. It landed in it's mouth, and it swallowed it. The fire it started breathing had set it on. "Run!" We got to safety just as the monster blew up. The dead body fell into the lava and onto the small rock that kept the pearl. I climbed out and onto the dead body. I used it as a bridge, and got to the stone. I picked up the pearl and climbed back. When I got to the other side, the body gave a blast and drowned in the pit of lava.  
As soon as we were out, I started to ask all sorts of questions. "Where did you get that bow, what are you a king of, how do you know how to use that bow?" "Well, I guess it's the time. I'll tell you on the boat."  
  
CHAPTER 14 THE LAST PEARL  
  
"So, what?" I asked the mystery person. "Well, where to begin? Ahem, I am the king of Hyrule, the legendary city. I had been locked in the chaos world, along with Hyrule, which has no time, no space, keeping me preserved till now. I learned the bow in the meanwhile." "But I thought Link saved it from Ganondorf." "Yes, that is true, but after he did, he left on a long journey to an unknown land. After that, the winds that kept Ganondorf's pieces of his body started to turn against us. No one knows how this came to be, but the wind is a tricky thing. As time continued, we prayed to the gods that someone would rescue us, someone." "Couldn't you have just summoned the Triforce?" "That would have been a good idea. However, the Triforce was buried in the shadows of the temple after 150 years later. No one knew where it was. Anyway, we prayed every day to stop the diseases and ashes and blood that Ganon brought us in the winds, so the gods grabbed us and Ganon in the vortex of time and space and swallowed us whole, trying to keep us from the world. However, that failed, for 850 years later, time has a knack to repeat itself, and the vortex has been broken. The Demons have stolen Ganon from the winds, and now the world is in danger once again. I then set out on a journey to find the reincarnations of the legendary Heroes, so that they may save the world once again. I was afraid they would be afraid of my appearance, so I disguised myself until they were ready to face the facts." "Wait, what do you mean, Hero ssu?" "Ah yes. That's where Amelia comes in. She is the reincarnation of princess Zelda. Not many know of her, but she was the one who foretold Link what she dreamed that day. Later, she gave Link an oracnia and taught him the royal song that allows him to enter the forbidden palaces on each of the pearl's places. The song was sacred; anyone who heard it meant that he or she needed the pearl. Later, Link got to the Triforce, and since he was twelve, he was not old enough to use it. Yet a miracle happened, and when he picked it up, seven years passed, making him eighteen, old enough to have the Triforce." "Wait. If I am twelve, doesn't that make it six years?" "No. In six years, Link would have been 17 ½ . In seven, he would be 18 ½." "Oh." "But, there was a fatal mistake, because the seal has been opened for seven years." "I get it, and Ganondorf came and took them away in those years and still had time left to destroy the world." "Correct. When Link came out, the village was destroyed, and Cruosos replaced it, the enchanted bodies of the dead, making them Cursed Undead. They have powers of freezing you with their bone- breaking scream, and then sucking out your blood when they touch you. He barely got out, and when he did, he found that the rest of the world was Cruososes.  
The Triforce was gone, and he had nowhere to go. He went to the Kings, But the Deku Tree was petrified, and the kings and queens were dead. The Zoras were breathing polluted water, the Gorons were slaves, and the Elves were Trolls. The first thing he did was go to the places and reborn life. He slayed the Trolls and entered the Deku, and he found a seed and replanted it. He freed the Gorons, and he found the fairy of life imprisoned, so he cut her loose and used her to clean the waters. Last, he went to Ganondorf's castle and saved Zelda from the prison. Ganondorf came and they worked together to get rid of him. After Ganon was hit by Link's sword, he fell and the whole castle fell down. Zelda's knowledge of the castle helped them get down just as it broke. Then, a ring of fire approached Link and Ganondorf had used the Triforce again to turn him into the beast of all beasts, the Monster of all. It is known today as Shanabrindango. He was immortal by the Triforce, and fast and strong in unlimited times. No one knows what Link did to destroy him, but some say that the essence of all living things came to him and he was empowered with the three gods, and they also say that the Gods had mercy on him, and all fused together to destroy him, and for a second, Link became a god and banished him away with the unknown legendary sword of hope. None knows about this sword, but we have heard of it and its unlimited power. Now come, we are there." "But one more question." "Yes?" "Why did Ganon capture Amelia?" "Ah, I almost forgot. Because, that oracnia Zelda gave Link is the fourth legendary item, and she knew Ganondorf would come searching for her, and so she gave it to Link unknown that that was the special item. She told Link it when she was being kidnapped. The song he knew was also the secret song that unlocked the Triforce realm." "Oh."  
Now is the time to get going. I already knew everything about the Hero Link.  
I exited off the boat and onto the Island. I ran all the way to the waterfall at the end. According to what the Hyrule King said earlier, Zoras live beneath the waterfall, and are like mermaids. They do walk on feet and use their feet as fins when they are in the water. They have blue skin and black eyes.  
I plumaged through the waterfall, and found the village. The houses and all that were on land, but the Zoras used the water for fast travel, since they are very good in currents and swimming. I walked on to the castle in the land. As I entered, I saw the king, King Zeron. "What do you want?" Asked the king. "I need the Aqua pearl to save the world, since Ganondorf is reborn." "No! I usually never get so much disaster information here, but I am afraid I can't help you. See, I may be the king, but I am not the highest rule here. The Water God's pet, Jabu-Jabu, is the one who has the pearl." "Well, where is he?" "He's been infected with a virus. You must enter his stomach to get the pearl. And may I ask you a favor." "Yeah?" "While you're in there, can you destroy whatever is bothering him?" "Sure." "Then, JABU-JABU!!!"  
All of a sudden, a BIG fish came out, and looked at the king. "Open your mouth." It opened its mouth and I walked inside.  
  
CHAPTER 15 THE GERM AMEBA  
  
Whew! This thing needs some breath mints because it's breath STINKS!  
I walked inside just one second ago and now I can't bear the stench. As I kept walking, I reached the stomach. Whew! That is the source! I floated down using my cape, and found the pearl there. The stink was getting worse around the corner. Hey, the stomach is above me. How could that be? Maybe it isn't the stomach. I walked around the corner, with the pearl now in my pocket. There was a big thing. It turned. It had no eyes, no face, just blue skin and hairs.  
I can't really put which monster it is. Maybe it isn't a monster; maybe it's the virus. A big fish must have big germs, except this fish was the water god's pet. This virus is the only one; it should be, for a God's pet should have no germs. This germ must be like how we catch too many we get sick, and for him it must be literally one too many. This germ I remember seeing under a microscope. It's called an ameba. I remember it from when my dad taught me because my mom was sick, and we discussed how germs affect us. He even had a microscope from the job he borrowed, and took a piece of mom's clothing and showed me them. This was definitely an ameba. The germ slid at me. I know amebas are slow. I ran at it and struck it with my sword. It sucked me in. Oh no, I forgot. Any thing that touches and ameba are sucked in and digested. I was sucked in and I couldn't breath. The bombs! I took my bomb and used my arrows in the muck to make friction, and it smoked and blew on fire which caught on to the bomb and made it smoke. I swam in the pit of its stomach away and the bomb blew. I flew out and it melted a moment. This was a battle of science, not force. I had to come up with a plan. Wait! Germs die of soap! I have soap in my pocket. I'm a traveler. I always have soap with me. I grabbed my soap and threw it at the ameba. It absorbed it and the soap started to foam. The foam burnt a hole in the body, and it worked on. The foam spread and killed more and more, until the germ melted. With a blupe the acid in the water burned what was left of the feeble skin. I left.  
  
CHAPTER 16 THE ORACNIA  
  
After that dirty fight, I took a long hard bath. To think I am returning to Forsaken Island to rescue Amelia like the hero did 1,000 years ago. I hope this time will be better than the last time I tried that. After I was done, I changed into my green clothes that have just been washed again. The boat stopped and I exited immediately. This time I had my weapons so the sneak attack was not in favor of I's. I ran in the broken tower place just because it was closest to the tower. I ran and slashed the Pordapikins at the opening. I ran in and climbed the tower, and got to the top. I ran in and slashed open the Latios Knights' helmets. They all fell off. I grabbed them and put the bombs in them, then shot the arrows at their heads. They grabbed the helmets and put them on which then exploded. The blast was kept in by the armor, and they all fell. "Jase, you came to me again!" "Yes, stand back!" I put a bomb on the lock, and Amelia and I ran as far away as we could. It blew open. "Amelia, do you have any music instruments with you?" "Well, I do have this." She pulled out her oracnia. "Why?" "Because I need it. Do you have any songs you know on it?" "Just one." "Play it." "But why? The Dragopulse will be here any minute now. We have to go." "Just play it." "Okay." She played a song, a melody unknown to many music I have ever heard. "Where did you learn that?" "Um, I forget. Come on, we have to get out of here! Too late!" I looked up, and the Dragopulse was back. It grabbed me and flew me to the middle of the sea again. This time I waited until we were right above a tower and I slashed it's feet. It dropped me and I fell onto the tower.  
  
CHAPTER 17 MR. BIRDY BIRD  
  
The bird was not happy about the scar I gave it. It flew down and pecked at me. I jumped from side to side dodging its pecks. It gave a full blast peck at me. I dodged. Its beak was stuck in the tower. Dumb bird. I ran to it and planted a bomb onto its steel mask. It blew, making the mask fall off. I ran toward it and made a slash at its face. It's over now. Unluckily, the slash didn't make it, for the tower broke down and fell because of the bird's tugging. My cape flew off, and fell into the river. Darn. The bird was still stuck in the piece of rock, though. I used the broken pieces and used them to get to the Dragopulse. I blew off the piece of stone its beak was stuck in, and jumped on it. It flew up, and I took out my sword and hit it in the back. With a screech, it fell and dived down. I grabbed its wings and with all the strength I could muster, I lifted it even an inch, which put us floating down. I waited until we were close to the tower, and then I jumped off. The Dragopulse flew into the ocean and sunk. I climbed the tower stairs and got back up. There she stood, frozen, afraid that she would be caught if she left. "Jase! You found me again again!" "There's no time to talk, we have to leave." "WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU EARLIER?!!" "I'm sorry. Come with me, I have to show you something."  
  
CHAPTER 18 GANON? NO!  
  
Finally, my odyssey, it's over. Now all I have to do is get the Triforce and destroy Ganon. It shouldn't be too hard, since the Triforce is like, the most powerful weapon there is on the face of this galaxy. Amelia was surprised of everything, the boat, the king, the weapons. I shall never forget that moment. She followed me until she could run no further. "I'm tired. Where are you taking me, you are acting so strange. It feels like you don't even care of me. No offense, though, since you did save me and all that. It was scary there, in the cell, with all those bats and mice. Some say that bats are nocturnal flying mice, but I must say they're just rats with wings." "Can you shut up?" "Well, can you explain me what's going on?" "Later." We reached the boat. The Hyrule King stood in the mist. "You made it." I complemented. " Do you really think I would leave you stranded?" "Who's he? Where did he get that boat? Why is he helping you?" "That, as Confucius said, one must not know what one must not know yet." "What?!!" "I'll explain later." "That's what you always say!" "Get in the boat and I will explain!" "Okay." We ran in and sailed away. "Now can you explain?" "Sure." I told her the whole story, no single detail marked off. She acted as if I was giving an excuse for not doing my homework. I could just imagine it now: I didn't do my homework because a thousand years ago, an evil lord stole the power of the gods and took over the world and I am the reincarnation of him so I had to save the world again. "I don't believe it for a second. But, it's all I have to go on, so, okay, but I want to talk to the king first about this." She walked to the top. I couldn't help but follow, and I ended up right smack dab in the middle of two opposites. To think in another time they would actually get along with each other. "Mr. Hyrule King." "Call me Karpol, since you are supposed to be my ancestor." "Okay, Karpol, if I was the reincarnation of Zelda, why am I not so princesslike?" "Because, you are living under a mask used to shield you away from Ganon. This is not you, and you are not a reincarnation. You are her in the flesh." "What?" "You have been in a trance, princess Zelda. You are immortal. You were always. Zelda is immortal by the gods for protecting the flute. Let me show you who you really are." She walked to him and he placed his hand on her head. A light shown and it flashed. Instead of Amelia, I saw an eighteen year old girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Her face was in makeup, and she wore a dress. "This is you." He held out a mirror, and she saw herself in it. She gasped. "This. is this really.me?" "Yes." We later got to the island we needed. It was hollow, with nothing in site. "Well, where is it?" I asked. "Put down your pearls." I followed his order, and put them down. "Now, Zelda, play your piece." She held out the oracnia, and played the song I had heard earlier. The tune seemed to sparkle just as it did yesterday, when we were going to escape. After the tune was done, she lay still, and the ground started shaking. The fear came to me. We all grabbed hold of something, and the ground rose. The pearls were sucked in to the ground. "Where did they go?" I asked. "Back to their places." The king answered. The ground started shaping into a church, and it rose. After the shaking stopped, a temple stood. "Enter, Jase, and Princess Zelda, come with me to the boat." We walked to our places. I stared into the tower, and felt knowledge of this place; I came in and took the turns and secret doors needed. I sometimes even jumped to a side aware of traps. I finally got there, the shrine, with a single light peering out. The light shone on a marble rise, and on it stood the Triforce. The three triangles put together made another triangle in the middle. I stared at this. As the King said earlier before, the Triforce has improved since last millennia. It can now suit any force, even mine. It seemed as if it had a mind, and could see what would happen. I heard a footstep as I reached for it. I hid. The footsteps kept getting louder, and louder. Out the shadows popped Ganon. He must have come here for the fact that I would have never gotten Zelda if I hadn't gotten the other pieces first. He glared at it. "Stand back!" I jumped. "You shall never have it." "Oh really, what are you going to do about it?" "Well, I." "No matter, I shall just take what is mine and get out." "No!" I jumped. "Fool!" He took a fireball and I flew back. My eyes grinched together, I looked at him with half an eye open, struggling to get up. "Then," he reached for the Triforce. "NO!" I jumped. With a flash, I knew I just couldn't let him have the Triforce. I grabbed it from him before he did. He grabbed on it too. I, in the middle of the air, pulled, and it shattered. I fell onto the floor. He looked at his piece. "What...WHAT!" He turned. "You! Give me the last piece. Without that the three gods are two!" "Well, at least two is better than three controlled by an evil force!" "Grrr." He chased me. I got up and ran. I ran much faster than usual, probably because of my piece, with him chasing me. I turned, and I saw him using a Wizzrobe's flying power. I ran with all my heart, and crossed a path. I knew there was a trap here, so I crawled to the other side. I had a plan. I stumbled on to the other side, passed out. "Oh, I can't breath. Must. run." "Ah, out of breath, ay? I told you you can't run from me. Now I shall be emperor of the world!" He took a step closer. I got up and gave him a smile. I ran. "Wait!" He flew up, but it was too late. The walls started their creaky closing, and it closed before he could escape. The other side closed too. The harpoons stuck out and he became fierce. I knew this wouldn't hold him for long, but by the time he got out, I was on the boat, escaping. "You!" He flew up and shot a dark powered ball. It must be because of the two pieces he has. He has the ability to take his yang, and fire his cruelty in a blast of pure evil. They hit the sides, and our boat swayed. "We can't escape at this rate!" "Don't worry, I have an idea." I told the king. I got to the rear and took out my arrow. I took out a piece of twig from the boat, and rubbed it against the wooden arrow. It caught on fire, and I threw the stick into the ocean. I grabbed my bomb bag that I use to carry the bombs, and since it was made of thick stone leather from the Gorons, it didn't burn. I attached the arrow to the bow, and fired a shot. It hit Ganon, and he burned and fell on fire. That was a mere distraction, but just big enough for us to escape.  
  
CHAPTER 19 THE LAND OF THE ETERNALLY FALLING WATERS "Well, that went good." Joked Mr. Karpol. "Look at that piece, that is the piece of Courage, the one who made the water's part. At least you have a piece, which is better than when Link had only nothing. But he still won, right?" I was too disappointed to speak. "Anyway, we have to get going faster, Ganon can get his way at Forsaken Island. We still have a bit of time to keep him from working it."  
At dawn, we reached the island. Now I understood. This island's broken tower was that which used to be the one Ganon used. That may be the reason for the second tower there.  
I walked on to the tower. Strangely, there were no monsters in sight. They must have fled in fear of the power Ganon now held. I climbed the stairs and met at the top. I noticed that the cage that held Zelda was gone, and in its place were more stairs. I climbed and climbed until I reached a room of almost eternal width and height. In the middle was a hole that had a small dot in the center. It floated mysteriously in the air. Ganon came from the sky and stood onto it.  
"So, you have come." "Yes, and I shall stop you once again, and again and again as much as it takes until your name will be negative negative G." He laughed. "Some predeath humor, I presume. Well, no matter, I shall take you out the easy way, so as not to damage the Triforce." He floated toward me and raised a hand. He slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground. "Finally, the power is mine!" "Not so fast!" came from across the room. "Zelda, ah, a mere stepping stone." He flew in and slapped her the way he did with me. She fell down, alike. "Now. The power shall be mine!" He reached into the pocket of my shirt and pulled out the last piece. "Legend has it that not only does the Triforce give you the power of the gods, but if it is out of the temple, whoever touches it in its pure form shall be granted one wish. I shall make this my world once again!" He took the pieces and threw them across the room. They combined magically and grew to be the size of the room. He looked at me again. "Poor lad. Failing his one chance." "I think not." Called another voice. From across the room, there stood Mr. Karpol, hand ready to touch the Triforce. "You were right. Anyone who touches it does get a miracle. A trick I happen to take." "NOO!" He touched it, and wished, "make this island be drowned to the bottom of the ocean, never to cause trouble again. And let Ganon go down with it." The sky turned black, and hard rain fell through the top. I, by this time, had woken, and I saw the back of Ganon. He laughed, first quietly, then louder, until he had broken out into a constant laugh. "Do you really think this is all that is needed to destroy me?" He laughed again. "I may not make it through, but you definitely wouldn't, either." His arms crossed, and swords came out, double blade swords. "For I'll make sure of that." He turned, and glared at me. From across the room, I saw Zelda get up. I had no choice. I had to fight him again. With a run, he gave a double slash. I took out my sword, and blocked, first up, then down, and then threw it off my weight. He did a back flip up, and then charged at me in the air. I jumped backwards, letting him land on the ground with one of his swords in the ground. He did a forward flip on the sword, and it popped out. He landed. All the while Zelda had the king's bow he gave her before the first strike approached me. She lay far away behind Ganon, and pried the arrow to its place. With a tug, the arrow flew. He noticed it and jumped up. It came right at me. I jumped also, and met with him up there. We took slashes and dodges, and made it back down unharmed each. He flew up to Zelda, and kicked her hard across the whole room to the other side against the wall back down, making all her arrows fall out. She lay in injury. I wanted to run there, to ask her if she was okay, but I had no time. He slashed his blades in a circle, and I defected as much as possible. One sharp blow by the rim of his sword sended me down, and he stuck the sword into my chest. My mind spinned like crazy. I felt no pain, just numb dizziness and fear. To think, after all this time, I lost my life. Next would be Zelda, then Mr. Karpol. All would be lost. I heard a fizzing, and I reached for the wound. He had hit my bombs, and they had started because of the coolness that kept the bomb from blowing up was leaking. It was going to blow! I threw my bombs into the air, and they blew, forcing Ganon to go down onto the floor. I dodged his fall, and got up again. He did before I could get a strike. He took up his sword and caught his blades on both sides of my sword. He pushed them in opposite directions, and it twisted out of my hand. He knocked me down, and I crawled backwards. He took every step that I went back. "Now you die." He raised his sword, and charged it down. I closed my eyes. I didn't feel the blade hit me yet. I looked up. Yes, Ganon was in his same position, but in his facial expression you could tell he was in pain. He fell down. I looked at his back. An arrow was stabbed in there. I looked across the room. There, Princess Zelda kneeled and had shotten him with her last arrow, since all the others were knocked out. She was still half unconscious, and couldn't move. A slick grin cleared across her face, and then she fell back down, exhausted. The rain still fell. "All these years," said Karpol. "I have been so absorbed into the past. With the centuries, I have only thought about that one day. In a way, I was just like Ganon. He stood, never to go away from his long goal. He never flowed with time, and made it only to himself, for his needs. I am the only one left who knows the ways of the past. I must make way for the present." "But there is nothing wrong with you now." I answered. "Yes, but I am too in the past. I have blocked the path for the new ones too long." The room flooded, and Zelda and I were caught into a bubble. The King was not. I reached my hand out for him, stretching the bubble as far as I could muster. I almost had it, and then, I missed. The air pulled me up, and Karpol was trapped. He waved good-bye. I screamed, but no sound came out. I gasped for fresh air as I reached the top. Oh, my clothes are all wet. Where is Zelda? I yelled for her. She popped up. "What?" At least now, we were safe, but he wasn't. We heard a horn honk and a boat came by, "Hey, what're you two fellers doing out heyre? Come on, get in before ya'll get cold." As we climbed in, the sailor asked us "where you want mey to tike ya'll?" "To Orcan." Zelda and I answered at the same time. 


End file.
